The Chronicles of Alternative Realties: Father’s D
by loneytimelord
Summary: What if Willy Lohman met Troy Maxon? What would happen...well if you dare to find out read on readers. Special appearance from a very special guest.


The Chronicles of Alternative Realties:

Father's Day

_[Stage is dark, lights come up. Sci-fi music can be heard playing in the background. Lights flash in various multiple colorings with a strobe light effect. Movement can be seen on stage. To the left of the stage is a porch. There is a table on the porch. On the table are two glasses filled with lemonade. With another flash of light two men appear center stage; the older one appears to be in his middle to late fifties with graying hair, and is dressed in a plaid suit. The younger of the two appears to around his mid-to-late forties wearing a white tee-shirt, trousers and suspenders. They look at one another examining each other's appearances. Each of them is confused on their current location as they are a very long way away from home, galaxies in fact. The area around them is an average middle class neighborhood in an alternate version of the 1950's. The universes where they had come from had a rip in the space and time vortex thus sending them into this world for the better of the worse. These men will come to discover that they have more in common than what they could conceive despite their differences in their outlook in the life. With their time together they will discuss the following: father/son relationships, relationships with their wives, the importance of being well liked, the struggle for the average family, and their lostness in society. Music fades, and the lights change to a softer hue.] _

**Troy: **What the hell is going on here? I mean one minute I was on my porch and how---

**Willy: **_[holding out his hand cutting Troy off] _Willy Lohman.

**Troy: **_[looks at Willy's hand blankly] _Er..... Troy Maxson.

**Willy: **_[shaking his hand] _Pleasure to meet you. I'm in the selling business.

**Troy: **That's nice. _[sits down playing with the straw in the lemonade glass sitting before him] _

**Willy: **_[wandering into his memories] _I wonder where we are. Probably the boys and Linda are wandering where I got off to.

**Troy: **You gotta a family too eh?

**Willy: **_[sitting down] _I've got two great boys. My boy's going to university! University can you imagine? Gonna go off and play football.

**Troy: **Pah; football aint nothing. I tell my boy: "You get yourself a real job you hear?" But oh no, he just goes off with then friends of his like I'm gonna let him. I don't though, I do what my pop did to me, put the boy to the buckle. He needs to learn responsibilities. Football aint responsibilities.

**Willy: **I always though it's about being well liked.

**Troy: **Hogwash! It's about responsibility. I have a family to take care of.

**Willy: **As do I but; it matters about what people think of you so you can go places you know?

**Troy: **I aint—

**Willy: **_[cutting him off] _See it gets you places. Now, I go selling things around town and they all know me. Walk up to me and greet me and all. Five star service, love it.

**Troy: **Look, Will—or whatever your name is. It's not about being well liked. Can't you get that in your head? _[smiles to self] _I've got more troubles. I've got a boy who don't respect his pop, house needing repair—I could go on – Hell it aint no dam good. Nuthin' aint good no more.

_[Silence, Willy opens and closes his mouth trying to think of what to say as he feels award as well as lost. Troy sips his lemonade, as Willy stares at his own full glass.] _

**Willy: **There's this girl…when we're together I feel loved, really loved. It's nothing like my Linda. I love-no- I really love my Linda. I really want her to be happy.

**Troy: **Well I want my Rose to be happy to I guess… hell they only reason why I see Alberta is cos I need to escape. Life sucks, it just plain sucks. I need an out, I need to get out. Rose doesn't get that. She don't get nuthin'. I need her to get that. I need her to understand me. Everything is falling apart, everything I know is breaking, everything I ever came to know is dying all around me. The stands are empty, the game is over. _[chuckles to self] _Love, everything, Alberta makes me able to escape from it all. For those few hours that I spend with her, I can be the fella inside. _[pats his chest showing Willy, then slouches back in his seat]_

**Willy: **_[distant] _She's always there, she makes me be someone. She makes me feel loved!

**Troy: **Aint you listen'?! Life sucks, get a grip. Get a hold of yourself cos it's not about you, or me or being well liked. JUST LISTEN TO ME! We all are struggling to survive here (wherever here is). Life is hard. We have wives, children, and have to get around in the world. Sure we're different folks but we both gotta get back home to our lives.

**Willy: **_[still distant, lost in his world of his memories] _I used to live out west. Travel around with my dad in a wagon. He was loved by everyone. They all would greet him in the streets. He could go anywhere and was well liked. Everyone knew my dad. Everyone, they all would come out and greet him. He was loved. I want to be loved. I want what's best.

_[A rasping noise can be heard. Lights and sci-fi music pick up once more in the background. A British blue police call box otherwise known as a TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimensions In Space) is reveled on the stage. A tall skinny man brunet man with wild hair walks out. He is wearing a long tan trench coat, a brown pinstriped suit, with white converses. This is the Doctor. In his hand is a small device called a sonic screwdriver. A blond woman comes out soon after; she is average and is depicted as a low class Londoner. She is following the Doctor, her name is Rose. They run around in the background meddling with the sonic screwdriver. Willy mistakes the Doctor as his brother Ben.] _

Ben! Ben! BEN! Is that you Ben? You came back for me! I want to come to Alaska with you. I want to go find diamonds and be rich like dad. Ben! I want to go with you. Can you hear me? Ben! Ben…

_[The Doctor and Rose look at the two men on the stage and pause a moment before going back into the TARDIS. A rasping noise can be heard again as the lights fade into a blackout.] _

The End.


End file.
